Silas and Qetsiyah
The relationship between two ancient witches, Silas and Qetsiyah. They are first seen interacting during Original Sin. Qetsiyah, also known as Tessa, held a grudge against him and his lover, Amara, for two thousand years for betraying her. Tess loved Silas unconditionally and even created an immortality elixir so that they could live forever together. However, Silas stole the elixir on their wedding day and gave it to Amara instead and himself, betraying Tessa. Her whole purpose of creating the Other Side was to punish him for cheating on and leaving Tessa for her, for eternity. She never forgave him for breaking her heart. Early History In Ancient Greece, 2000 years ago, Qetsiyah and Silas were best friends and also two of the most powerful members of a gifted group of people named The Travelers. Qetsiyah fell deeply in love with him, and he seemed to reciprocate her affections, even becoming engaged to be married. They, however wanted their love to last forever, and created a spell for immortality which they would consume on their wedding night. On their proposed wedding night, Silas' true intentions came to light, after creating a Garden for their wedding and seeing the Garden begin to die, she knew that he was ingesting the elixir elsewhere. Knowing that Silas was up to something, she tracked Silas' location to the middle of the woods and discovered that Silas had consumed the elixir, yet with another woman. He had planned for Qetsiyah to create the Immortality Spell, in order to spend the rest of his life with the true love of his life; Amara, Qetsiyah's handmaiden. Enraged at their betrayal and that Silas gave her immortality to another woman, Qetsiyah created a Cure and faked Amara's death. When Silas returned, he was shocked to find Qetsiyah and demanded to know where Amara was. He headed into their tent, seeing the sheets covered in blood, and collapsed in grief before Qetsiyah appeared behind him, showing him "Amara's" heart, saying she force fed her the Cure, slit her throat, taunting him that Amara knew she was going to die. Amara's "death" devastated the warlock and he tried to attack Qetsiyah but was quickly stopped, she used her powers on him before telling him to take the cure and live a long human life with her. He refused, and she locked him inside a Tomb with the Cure, thinking one day he would take it and kill himself to be with Amara in the afterlife. However she created The Other Side, where supernatural beings go once they die, so if Silas did take the cure, he would end up with her for eternity. Throughout the Vampire Diaries Series Season Five In Original Sin, Qetsiyah saved Stefan from the safe which Silas had locked him inside in I Know What You Did Last Summer, and told him what happened between her and Silas 2,000 years ago. Qetsiyah told Stefan their history, that she and Silas were engaged, and Silas betrayed her by giving the Immortality Spell to another woman, ironically Elena, Katherine and Tatia's ancestor; Amara. She told him of the Cure, and locking Silas inside the tomb. Afterwards, she then used her magic to take Stefan down and bind him for a spell which would suppress Silas' mental powers so that he cannot influence them. Whilst in a conversation with Damon, she demonstrates her bitterness over Silas' relationship with his true love. When Silas called Nadia on the phone, not being able to use his mental abilities, he immediately realizes that Qetsiyah is alive and heading his way. He tells her that Qetsiyah was more dangerous than he was, and she would do anything to get to The Cure (Katherine's blood), turn Silas back to be a mortal, kill him, and be with him forever on the Other Side. He does say however the he and Qetsiyah have some common ground; they would both never stop until they have what they want. In Monster's Ball, Silas and Damon work together in order for Silas to obtain the cure, as with Stefan's temporary death, Silas' mental abilities return allowing him to enter Qetsiyah's mind to find out where she is hiding the Anchor to the Other Side. After Damon asks whether Tessa would be suspicious, Silas snorts saying that "of all the men here, Tessa went straight for Stefan. This face won her heart before. See, a woman never forgets her first love, no matter how badly it ended." before walking away. He then approaches Qetsiyah, imitating Stefan and he tells her she has a beautiful smile. She smiles and they begin to dance, after "Stefan" reveals he knows about how her relationship with Silas ended badly, she demands to know how he is aware. She apologises, saying she is paranoid because she "was going to marry a lying, manipulative bastard.". "Stefan" soon tells her hating Silas must of been a way to keep him in her life, and that a part of her was still in love with him. She denies this quickly although is shocked when Silas laughs, revealing himself saying he "wanted to hear her say she still loves him.". Before she can retaliate, he compels her knowledge of where the Anchor was, although she doesn't know and she is also looking for it. Silas asks why she is there; to get her pendant which will increase her power, allowing her to cast a locator spell. Sometime later, as Stefan again, he follows her into another room where she is looking around for her pendant. He cries out in pain suddenly as Stefan wakes up in another room, and over powers Damon. Qetsiyah asks if he is okay, to which the real Stefan points out that it was Silas she had been speaking to. She is angry, saying all Silas knows how to do is lie, before casting a spell on him, making him drop to his knees in pain. He yells that she still loves him and won't be able to kill him. Qetsiyah ignores his protests and chants louder, she tells him; "I did love you... And then you broke my heart, and now I'm gonna break yours.. Or at least stop it from working so your blood can't flow and your veins dry up and you rot from the inside out so the world can see you exactly as you are, a cold, gray, hideous monster." She puts her hand in his chest as veins creep up Silas' face. In Handle with Care, Stefan wakes up to a cheerful Qetsiyah, happy with the knowledge Silas has taken the cure, and become mortal, so that she can now kill him. In the Salvatore Boarding House, Silas shows up to Damon and Elena bitterly revealing Tessa was a real vengeful bitch and Amara died at her hands. Back with Stefan and Qetsiyah, she tells him that he is looking for the anchor, and if it is destroyed, he will be able to find peace with no Other Side, she'd rather his "lying, cheating ass not have that.", Stefan asks about the anchor and Tessa tells him slyly that Silas won't be able to destroy it. As Damon and Silas are attempting the locate and destroy the anchor, Damon receives a call from the trapped Tessa, telling him that he will have to kill Silas for her before he finds the anchor. Damon is confused, she reveals slowly that The Travellers- the ones who guard the anchor and move it around regularly, aren't fans of immortality, and she had to bind the anchor to something that would last forever. Something Silas couldn't destroy, before hanging up. However as she does, she is attacked and stabbed by Stefan. As the scene switches between Damon telling Jeremy that the anchor is a person, Silas pulls back a crate and is shocked the see what the anchor is- Amara. In Death and the Maiden, As Damon shows up at her cabin revealing Amara is alive, having fed on Silas to cure herself, Qetsiyah says she wants to shoot fireballs at Silas and drown him in acid. She and Damon make a deal, to switch the Anchor to Bonnie, in order for Silas and the human Amara to be killed, Silas on the Other Side, and Amara passing on. As Qetsiyah says she needs the blood of the doppelgängers, she heads to the Salvatore House where Amara is tied up and taunts her over her immortal life. Amara apologises to her, telling her that her sin was falling in love and begs for her to kill her. Qetsiyah smirks, revealing she will kill her, only when she knows Silas and her will be separated. Later on, as Qetsiyah gathers Amara, Katherine and Elena, she begins to perform a spell, although is interrupted by Silas' powers. She demands he shows himself. She walks into the library where she meets with Silas, who asks if she has seen "the love of my life running around?". Tessa retaliates by magically tossing a vase at him, which smashes into the wall behind. He says she has had 2000 years to watch them suffer, and why she can't just let them go. After smashing another glass, he retorts "hateful vengeance is for people without real love." She smashes another next to his head in response, although he grabs a poker and stabs her in the shoulder. Silas' phone then rings, Stefan is demanding he comes to Amara in the woods. He refuses, he has no intention to save Amara as he is busy watching his nemesis "bite it", until Stefan says he will take her away and do whatever is possible to keep her alive unless he comes. Soon after he arrives and has a moment with Amara, Stefan manages to fatally stab him. Qetsiyah is still alive when Elena finds her, and she continues the spell to transfer the anchor into Bonnie. The scene switches to Bonnie and Jeremy as they kiss- he can feel her- the spell worked. Katherine is with Qetsiyah and demands her to do a spell to stop her aging. Qetsiyah refuses, altering somebody's lifespan got her into this mess in the first place. Amara is gone, Silas is on the Other Side, her plan finally worked as he is now waiting for her there. She smiles and stabs herself, her last words "True love prevails, universe be damned." Quotes Gallery Silas and Qetsiyah # 1.PNG|Original Sin: Silas and Qetsiyah Silas_4_TVD_5x03.jpg|Original Sin: Silas and Qetsiyah Silas and Qetsiyah were about to kiss.PNG|Original Sin: Silas and Qetsiyah were about to kiss Silas and Qetsiyah's wedding.PNG|Original Sin: Silas and Qetsiyah's wedding Qetsiyah's wedding flower dies.PNG|Original Sin: Qetsiyah's wedding flower died Qetsiyah saw Amara with Silas.PNG|Original Sin: Qetsiyah saw Silas with Amara Qetsiyah watches Silas.PNG|Original Sin: Qetsiyah watched the brokenhearted Silas after Amara's death Silas and Qetsiyah TVD 5x05.jpg|Qetsiyah and Silas TVD_0846.jpg TVD_0854.jpg TVD_1014_(1).jpg TVD_1023.jpg Trivia *They were engaged to be married, but Silas abandoned the wedding for Amara. *Qetsiyah and Silas created the immortality spell. *Qetsiyah and Silas are possibly the most powerful magical beings in the show. *Silas gave Amara Qetsiyah's immortality. *Qetsiyah made Silas think that she killed Amara but she didn't. *Silas is currently trapped on the Other Side with Tessa. *With Silas' death before he could destroy the Other Side, Qetsiyah finally completed her goal. *They both died on the same day. *Now that the Other Side is gone, it's unknown where the two exes are now. It's known that Silas was sent to the black hole, but Qetsiyah's fate remains unknown. See also Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship